valid_wiki_of_the_takenfandomcom-20200213-history
RECOVERED: Spongebob car crash theory
This was recovered before begin deleted off the Spinpasta Wiki. Theory Ever noticed how after the first movie, the everyone acted completely different? I've heard people complain about that, and here's why. It started out as usual, where Spongebob was trying to earn his license. He was with Mrs. Puff and Squidward. They fell off a huge cliff and a series of events took place. Let's start out with Spongebob. He was a naive person, often annoying other people, but he was still like-able by most. After the accident, his face was messed up, requiring a series of facial surgeries, explaining why his basic shape was changed, going from wider on top, narrow on bottom, to a perfect square. If you look close enough, you can see his dimples had to be rearranged. He was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, causing him to torture people like Gary and Squidward, which is why he gets away with it. His IQ went down, which is why he was even more stupid in the new episodes. Next we have Squidward. He was often rude to Spongebob and Patrick, and always got what he deserved for it. Unlike Spongebob, he DIED from the accident, and for his sins, he was forced to roam Bikini Bottom, to be tortured by his former friends, until everyone died. Mrs. Puff, another victim, was always patient with Spongebob, never getting mad if he screwed up. She was always there, eventually getting tired of having to teach him, but held her breath. After the crash, she was hospitalized and hated Spongebob for it, wanting him to get out of her life for good, which is why she wants him dead. Now we move onto others who weren't involved, starting with Patrick. Patrick was very dumb, yet always giving advice to his naive yellow friend. His life was filled with happiness and joy. After the fate of his friends, he became outraged. Spongebob was one of his few friends and now became an idiot. So Patrick constantly harassed Squidward's ghost and Spongebob due to this. Mr. Krabs is also affected. He was obsessed with money, did everything he could to grab every cent in his eyes. Yet he still cared with employees, rewarding them for all their hard work. Well, after the accident, he became what everyone saw to be a bully. He would make his employees work 24/7, without any payment, because he was afraid they would want to quit, and eventually developing a fetish over money, explaining why he fired Spongebob over a nickel. Plankton, as you know, made it his life goal to have that formula. He did everything he could with no help to trick the naive yellow sponge into giving it. Seeing as how he lost his only hope, he gave up, and just wanted one customer, due to all the torment from Mr. Krabs. Sandy is our last victim. She was multi-talented, knowing karate, science, and how to be a person in general. After the incident, she gave that all up, and grew to be a science geek, believing she could restore Spongebob's intelligence, hope, and innocence. Category:Copy and pasted recovery articles Category:Rcovered